Jaspers Desires
by Insanityinink
Summary: Jasper and Alices first 'encounter'.  Just one small chapter.  My apologies.  Just thought it should be shared.


Jaspers Desires

JPOV

Her skin was milky soft. Nothing that I had ever seen in a vampire before. Many times in my life the emotions had taken control and pushed me to the edge causing me to take what my body needed from those around that meant nothing to me. But not here. Not this time.

Alice had picked me up days before at the little cafe. She consumed me completely with her constant smile and her wild emotions. I never knew a creature like her existed. The way her eyes caught the sun. The way she just waltzed up to me and took my hand without even an introduction. I knew I would be hers from that moment on.

Even now as her velvet voice whispered my name I was even more drawn in. Her fingers played through the mess of curls that fell over my forehead as my lips danced down her shirt over the flat plane of her stomach until I found the cool gap between the fabric covering her chest and that over the lower half of her body. The scent of her arousal was growing stronger with each passing second as my lips searched the small line of exposed flesh.

The curve of her hip brought my eyes up to meet with her tender gaze, hearing another soft call of my name as I let my mouth open slightly, my breath washing along the hem of her shirt, watching as she shivered under the slow workings. I could spend years savoring just this tiny bit of goddess beneath me and the way her fingers tightened and loosened over my locks made me believe she would let me cherish her if that was what I wished to do.

The hotel atmosphere surrounding us was familiar though it was incredibly unfamiliar. She said she knew where we were headed even if I didnt know. I was sure that I also didnt care as long as she was going to be there. The blankets under her as she laid there was a soft cream, making her dark hair sprawled around her face stand out even more. The dark tone of her gaze drove me on further as I let the tip of my nose gently push up the silken fabric of her shirt.

Shirt being a very loose term for the sheer top that she had emerged from the bathroom wearing. The hint of her nipples sliding along the fabric as she moved had drawn a groan from me that I had never known before. This delicate gorgeous creature that had started showing me a new view on the world was perfection to the very last letter. The way her hips gently swayed as she made her way to me. The way her hair fell over her face and she rose a small finger to place it behind her ear before climbing on my lap had me almost begging her for mercy.

Soon it would be my turn to have her begging me. The cloth moved easily along her cool marble skin to rest just below the rounds of her chest, opening her stomach to me. The sweet taste of her against my tongue was almost that to match the way her mouth felt against mine. The edge of my tongue slowly circled the dip of her bellybutton making her gasp softly caused the hardened length of my cock to jerk in the tight confines of my jeans.

I knew by the explanation of her 'gift' that she knew everything I had planned for her tonight. But I knew that didnt give her the pleasure that my actually carrying out the motions would do.

Her voice was coming out in muffled whispers as she bit onto the plump of her lower lip, making the words impossible to understand. I was quickly growing out of my own control as my fingers grazed slowly up her stomach, gripping onto the fabric gathered just below her breasts, tugging it up slowly while my lips searched for hers up the middle of her chest. She obliged quickly in raising herself to help remove the all too easily torn top over her head.

Soon her arms were around my neck as she pushed me backwards to sit in the middle of the bed to place herself on my lap. My arms wrapped around her back as my palms laid flat against the tender feel of her shoulders, pulling her desperately closer. The longing I had built up for this perfect woman over the past handful of days was taking over as our lips moved in a heated battle against each other. I was so lost to her mesmerizing kiss that I never even noticed her tearing my shirt up over my back, parting our lips for the smallest of seconds before they were right back where they left off.

A deep growl burst from my lips as I dragged my fingers down her back to grip her waist. I had my sights set on burying my tongue so deep that she trembled with pleasure. The first of my many many goals for the night. She fell back on the bed as I pushed against her hips. The sound of the high pitched giggle that left her lips rang off the small walls of the hotel room making me smirk as her eyes met mine again. She knew what I wanted.

Her idea of a sexy outfit had outdone the definition in ways that I could not even begin to fathom. As my eyes darkened I slid my hands under her small round ass, slowly rolling her body over, she cooperated instantly by pulling her knees up, raising her lace clad bottom up to me. The small boyshorts barely covering her were probably the single most sexy thing I had seen in my entire existence. All other thoughts in the world disappeared as my lips met the smooth skin slowly parting them to let my teeth grip onto the hem of her panties, growling again as I tugged them down, letting them fall down to her knees.

When she went into that little store to buy the nights outfit I had no clue that this was what she had in mind. Though I should have guessed it was something like this because of the mischievous emotions she had been spewing at me all the time that we were on our way there. But who could have guessed that she would find this outfit. One that so perfectly called to the monsters desires within?

With a soft hum she arched her back, pushing her ass up further and exposing the soft pink flesh of her delicate center. My eyes dragged slowly over each small curve of her folds. The way her lips parted immaculately around her sensitive clit. The sight had me hypnotized before I saw the slightest hint of her clenching her obviously tight walls. My lips quickly found the gently pulsing bud, sucking the delicious skin between my teeth as the lust in the room all but doubled, watching as her arms flinched, imagining she was gripping onto the bed as her head fell forward.

The taste that now coated my lips and tongue was so strong and calling to me to an extreme that made me want more and more of her sweetness. My lips pulled from her now swelling clit, letting it pop gently back against the cool of her lips as I teased my tongue up toward her ass, flicking slowly over the tender opening of her alluring pussy, enjoying the delicate sounds that were all but silent in the pillow she had buried her face in.

My thumb quickly took place over her sweet nub of nerves as I pressed slowly against her, feeling her walls constrict before relaxing to let my tongue glide into her. She moaned again only louder, turning her head to bring her face out of the confines of the pillow, gasping for unneeded breaths as I closed my eyes, letting everything around fall away as I searched every inch of her soaked walls that I could reach, never letting my finger stop the slow circles of her clit. Soon her body began to tense as the emotions became that of desperation and lust.

The longing for this moment for days since she had found me I wanted the pleasure of her first explosion at my hand to be completely overwhelming, my lips were far too busy to accommodate the smirk that danced on their corner as I used my gift to intensify the lust she was feeling, knowing every touch would be so much more as her body begged for it. My tongue dug deeper as I lost myself completely to the taste that was consuming me as much as I could feel the sensations of it were taking over her small form. She gasped out my name as I felt her emotions go wild, her tone turning to a whimper as she kept calling my name, the pleasure of making her feel this way had me so on edge I was fighting my every urge to lean up and plunge into her sweet, soaked pussy.

I teased slowly, tasting every drop of her creamy finish while she continued her soft almost purrs of my name. The instant I released her she had me moved to the headboard, my back against it as she slide herself onto my lap, her eyes were a deep black as they met mine before I felt her lips crush to my smirk, knowing she was enjoying the way she tasted on my mouth. Slowly she rocked her hips to me, letting her soaked lips ride over my length, teasing me with her soft folds making me groan into the deep kiss. She was torturing me and I loved every second of it.

I thought I could take the gently playfulness as she played over me, but soon the aching of my length had me all but begging for her, easily being able to pick up the sudden dominance in the way she kept me pinned to the bed, the way she spoke and the strong emotions that were filling the room. I quickly matched her pace as I leaned to her ear, whispering softly, barely letting my lips graze the shell of her ear as I called her my mistress, pleading with her to give me what I needed from her. Pulling back just in time to watch her eyes roll slightly, feeling her folds clenching deliciously along my hard cock as she pressed down to me.

Her delicate yet incredibly strong body had me almost at end in no time. The power of her dominance over me was becoming more and more uncontrollable. I did not know how much longer I could handle the pleasure as this angelic devil rode down over me. Her expression alone was enough to drive any man to his brink. The emotions filling the room did nothing to help as my body tried desperately to keep from finish too fast, wanting the pleasure of this moment, the first time our bodies connected to last as long as possible.

I closed my eyes, remembering the gentle, playful look in her eyes as she had led me into the room. She knew what she was going to get from me, though I had hoped that I was random enough to keep her guessing at least at some parts. Thats the thought that suddenly had me reaching my fingers for her soft clit. I pinched the soft pink flesh roughly, rolling it between my fingers as she thrust down to me. Her walls were dripping and I could feel them clenching softly, watching as her body began to shake softly, knowing her finish was mere seconds away.

My gaze was lost on her face, the perfect way that her eyes opened and closed with each drive of my hard cock into her sweet center. The way her teeth wrapped over her bottom lip before pulling back to take in a deep breath she could have gone without.

Mary Alice Brandon was designed specifically for my undoing and she soon got exactly what she wanted. My head threw back as my length throbbed, my finish quickly pouring into her as I felt her body give in at the exact same moment. She trembled softly in my grasp as I clung to her. I heard her whispering my name over and over as she kept her movements over me slow and soft. We rode out our finishes in each others arms. Soaring with a pleasure that I doubted many got to ever experience. The complete feeling of having your soul mate in your arms as you rocked through the utter bliss of a high that would have any human gasping panting and seeing stars.

(End)

Reviews please!


End file.
